It is known that the roll dynamics of an aircraft are sensitive to external disturbances (wind, ground effect, etc.), to its inherent characteristics (mass, centering, aerodynamic configuration, unloading of the landing gear, swinging of the bogies, characteristics of the landing gear shock absorbers, track and wheelbase of the main gear, etc.), and an engine fault. The pilot's workload is thus increased to obtain accurate piloting so as to hold the wings as flat as possible during the takeoff run (up to the unloading of the main gear) and the landing run (after impact of the main gear).